Love and Afection
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Como o amor deles podia ser errado e impuro? Por que não podia ser abençoado? Padackles. Presente para as escorpianas.


**LOVE AND AFECTION**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Concurso NFF IV/2013, Espiritualidade, Padackles, Slash MxM Relationship (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Actor's Fic, OneShot, Songfic: Rihanna – Love and Afection.

Advertências: Menção a sexo não gráfico

Classificação: R

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Como o amor deles podia ser errado e impuro? Por que não podia ser abençoado?

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Avisos: Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que nós, ficwriters, existimos (bom, Jensen sabe e lê wincest, mas deixa quieto). Espero que não façam a menor ideia do tanto que abusamos deles. São pessoas reais e não há nenhuma intenção de ofender os atores. Este texto é uma ficção feita por um fã, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. S são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade (embora em fanfiction de pessoa real seja bom ter um pouco de bom senso)

Total de palavras: 1515 (incluída a letra da música)

**LOVE AND AFECTION**

**ShiryuForever94**

Tarde da noite em Malibu, California. Na imensa mansão onde agora morava com sua esposa e filha, Jensen Ackles bebericava uísque sem gelo, ao estilo cowboy, enquanto pensava em tudo que estava fazendo, e já fizera, em sua vida.

Filho de uma família tradicional, criado às luzes do cristianismo, católico e frequentador de missas, Jensen mal podia acreditar que sua vida tivesse virado do avesso como virara no dia em que encontrara os olhos verde-azulados de Jared Padalecki e se perdera naquele homem como se um oceano inteiro de amor o tivesse tragado para as profundezas de uma vida inteira de amor e êxtase.

Todo seu mundo de crenças no amor entre um homem e uma mulher, em ser parte de um casal normal sob as luzes da Santa Madre Igreja havia se perdido quando se embrenhara no matagal de sentimentos conflitantes e desejos carnais nada sacrossantos que aquele homem despertara em seu corpo e alma.

Sua alma... Será que estaria perdida pelo simples fato de que nem sequer conseguia respirar sem pensar no quanto amava Jared? Rezava por ele todos os dias... Não queria que jamais nada de mal acontecesse àquele por quem sentia tanto amor que doía como ferro em brasa na carne nua. Não que Jensen achasse que amor era sofrimento, mas mesmo assim, doía.

Por algumas vezes tentara conversar sobre o assunto com seu padre confessor, mas era tão... Difícil! Por que precisava ser tão absurdo ele amar desesperadamente Jared Padalecki? Por que era pecado? Por que jamais seria aceito? Por que Deus o odiaria por aquilo?

Por que?

A pergunta martelava na mente, coração, alma, carne e vida de Jensen Ackles. O ator tinha temor a Deus como um bom católico. Acreditava no perdão de Cristo, mas não sabia por que deveria pedir perdão por amar tanto!

Era tão errado assim estar completamente alucinado, perdido e sem palavras de tanto amor desde o momento em que haviam se beijado pela primeira vez? Era tão ruim, aos olhos de Deus, que dois filhos seus encontrassem a completitude, a felicidade e a paz nos braços um do outro?

Se Deus era amor e se seu filho, Jesus Cristo, morrera por amor aos seus irmãos, por que Jensen não podia amar desmesuradamente? Por que?

Jamais haviam lhe dado uma resposta direta e simples. Por que o amor entre pessoas do mesmo sexo era menos nobre e digno de ser apreciado, vivido, sentido e abençoado?

**Ain't nothin' wrong with it**

**Não há nada errado com isso**

**I don't wanna give you the wrong impression**

**Eu não quero dar uma impressão errada**

**I need love and affection**

**Eu preciso de amor e carinho**

**And I hope I'm not sounding too desperate**

**E eu espero que eu não esteja soando muito desesperado**

**I need love and affection**

**Eu preciso de amor e carinho**

**Amor, amor, amor, amor e carinho**

**Love, love, love, love and affection**

**Love, love, l.o.v.e and affection**

**Amor, amor l.o.v.e e afeto**

Era errado suspirar, por vezes chorar, por conta de um sentimento tão caudaloso quanto um rio sob a influência da lua cheia transbordando suas águas límpidas de amor?

Era absurdo sentir aquela fome irrefreável de amor e completitude? Era pecaminoso sentir dor física quando tinha que se separar de Jared? Era imperdoável sentir amor daquele jeito?

Era pecado amar tanto? Por tanto tempo? Sem medida, sem amarras, sem salvação?

Fome.

Jensen Ackles sentira fome desesperadora de contato com aquele que ele viria a saber seria o maior amor de toda a sua vida.

Um homem. Jensen Ackles se apaixonara perdida e irremediavelmente por um homem. Um texano como ele, criado nas bases do que era certo e errado, do que era razoável e do que era aceitável.

Como se alguém fora daquele relacionamento pudesse compreender a enormidade dos sentimentos que vagavam entre os dois, fazendo-os se aproximarem mesmo quando tudo parecia pronto para que se distanciassem. Nem o casamento de ambos pudera separá-los. Haviam tentado, dado um tempo, se afastado, tudo em vão.

Por que haviam sofrido calados esperando que o amor que tinham não resistisse à separação? Por que haviam sido ensinados desde pequenos que era o que deveriam fazer? Resistir à tentação, ao pecado.

Principalmente para Jensen e sua fé católica estava tudo errado. Tudo muito errado e pecaminoso.

Por toda sua vida Jensen fora ensinado a crer em Deus, Pai de todos, senhor supremo de toda a terra e que, pelos dogmas da Igreja, jamais poderia abençoar um amor como o que ele descobriria nos olhos, braços e boca de Jared Padalecki.

Como superar toda a vida de ensinamentos sobre o que Deus queria dele? Como deixar para trás todas as suas orações e pedidos por paz e saúde quando estava fazendo o que Deus jamais aceitaria?

Jensen Ackles estava amando um homem. Muito mais que jamais amara qualquer ser vivo e isso ia contra tudo que aprendera, que exercitara, que achara que deveria querer em toda sua vida.

Quantas vezes Jensen fora até a Igreja pedindo perdão por não poder imaginar sua vida sem os braços fortes de Jared ao seu redor? Sem o olhar de aprovação dele? Sem os beijos apaixonados e sem o canto de alegria que percorria sua alma quando estava perto de Jared?

Quantas vezes Jensen pegara o rosário que ganhara de sua mãe e rezara pedindo a Deus, a todos os anjos e santos, que o livrassem daquele amor abrasador, incontrolável, dolorido e inflamado que trazia em sua alma?

Sua pobre alma que havia se preparado para tudo ao optar pela carreira de ator, menos para o estrago que seria feito quando se descobriu alucinado de amor por um homem como ele?

O que Jensen diria ao seu padre confessor que o havia batizado na Igreja de Dallas? O que confessaria aos padres se já não conseguia sentir nada além de alegria, e não arrependimento, por todas as vezes em que se entregara ao amor fulgurante e cheio de luz e intensidade que experimentava na alma e corpo quando estava com Padalecki?

Quem iria lhe dar absolvição de um pecado que não achava que tivesse cometido? Quem aprovaria seus sentimentos e os abençoaria? Quem iria dar ao seu espírito a paz de que estava tudo bem?

Ninguém na Igreja Católica, certamente. E era por isso que Ackles por tantas vezes se revoltara com tudo que aprendera. Não podiam estar certos, não podia ser o correto. Era pior viver amando um homem que ser um criminoso assassino? Não fazia sentido algum.

Em alguns momentos chegava a acreditar que tudo que importava eram seus sentimentos com relação a Jared e os dele para consigo. Era a Jared que Jensen recorria quando precisava de uma palavra amiga, firme, amorosa, de braços que acolhessem algum sofrimento, de conforto numa fase difícil.

Se tudo aquilo era um absurdo para a Igreja, talvez fosse a Igreja quem devesse começar a rever suas pregações.

Jensen fechou os olhos por instantes, suspirando. Era quase uma heresia a maneira como pensava, mas era como se sentia a respeito do seu amor por Jared e não havia como mudar simplesmente porque alguém, em algum lugar, havia dito, há não se sabia quantos anos, que não podia ser daquele jeito.

**Oh baby I'm asking for the word maybe**

**Oh querido, eu estou pedindo por uma palavra talvez**

**You can give me what i want**

**Você pode me dar o que eu quero**

**Baby come hold me tight and when I'm drowning save me**

**Querido, venha me abraçar forte e quando eu estiver me afogando, me salve**

**Let me know I'm in the control**

**Deixe-me saber que estou no controle**

**We both grown so how we feel we can let it show**

**Nós dois somos crescidos e assim podemos mostrar como nos sentimos**

**I won't play around**

**Eu não quero brincar**

**I wanna lay you down**

**Eu quero deitar você**

**I need you now**

**Eu preciso de você agora**

Não. Que lhe dessem o inferno por morada se fosse essa realmente a vontade de Deus, mas Jensen não podia, jamais poderia abrir mão de seu amor intenso e verdadeiro por Jared. Era como pedir a ele que alterasse seu DNA com pensamentos.

Era pedir demais.

Pegou o telefone e mandou uma mensagem de texto para Jared dizendo apenas que precisava vê-lo. Talvez devesse se confessar na próxima missa, mas o problema é que não se sentia culpado, apenas agraciado por um sentimento puro e sublime.

Não podia ser errado.

Jamais deveria sequer se cogitar que fosse pecaminoso. Se fosse o caso, iria apenas rezar por aqueles que não possuíam no coração um sentimento como aquele. Sim, era o melhor a ser feito: orar por quem precisava de paz e compaixão e não por alguém que apenas amava um igual.

**I don't wanna give you the wrong impression**

**Eu não quero dar uma impressão errada**

**I need love and affection**

**Eu preciso de amor e carinho**

**And I hope I'm not sounding too desperate**

**E eu espero que eu não esteja soando muito desesperado**

**I need love and affection**

**Eu preciso de amor e carinho**


End file.
